


Wholehearted

by sweetums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/sweetums
Summary: Louis meets Harry through a threesome his boyfriend sets up.





	Wholehearted

**Author's Note:**

> Ik I have other WIPs going but big projects do drain my creativity which is why sometimes I need to abandon everything to write a random idea on a whim. Honestly, I wanted to go crazy and write some good old smut with the aid of [this](https://abeautifulblog.tumblr.com/post/175582781367/gay-sex-is-all-wrong-in-fanfic) really enlightening post that I found (I rec all fic lovers to read it) but I didn't want to revert back to super short fics so I added some plot.
> 
> The character of 'Luke' is an OMC but he is inspired by a certain friend of Louis'.
> 
> As always, read the tags before proceeding.
> 
> I don't allow translations or reposts of any kind.

Louis slowly gains consciousness, waking up blearily as always, and stretches out his body. The morning sunbeams glower from behind the drawn curtains as he feels the empty space beside him. His brain quickly whirs to find that it’s a Saturday so his boyfriend not being in bed with him is the result of something besides work. A quick press of his phone’s home button read 10:17 so Louis sighs before slipping out of bed.

He pads into the kitchen for a cup of tea and maybe some cereal. It isn’t until he’s halfway through a bowl of Coco Pops, watching a soap omnibus, that he hears the door.

“Hey.” he greets from the sofa.

“Hi, babe.” Luke replies.

Louis waits expectantly but all Luke does is put his jacket away and fiddle with his phone.

“Where’ve you been, then?” Louis asks.

“Oh, just out for breakfast with my friends.”

That’s nice. Maybe Louis wanted to go out for breakfast too. And how vague is ‘my friends’? Louis has no idea when his boyfriend became so disconnected to him or rather, when it started mattering. They’ve been with each other for four years now and when they first got together, Louis was only twenty two so he guesses this stuff didn’t mean much. It wasn’t a big deal that the guy he was seeing didn’t always invite him out to stuff or make the biggest effort to keep him happy or take the time to ask how he was doing. And should it be a big deal now? They love each other and Luke really cares for him. Louis is so in love that he probably reads too much into it that Luke isn’t very clingy with him.

“Have you got any other plans today?” Louis carries on with his cereal, afraid it’ll get soggy.

“Nope.” Luke pockets his phone and looks up, striding over to the sofa. “Actually thinking we can have a little night in together. I’ll pick us up a dinner, grab wine.”

Luke pecks him on the forehead and Louis smiles happily, leaning into his side. That’s really all it takes, any tiny amount of affection from him has always made Louis unbelievably giddy.

-

Louis has always known Luke, he feels. They were sort of mates in school as part of a bigger group spanning several year groups but back then he was convinced Luke was straight and he didn’t even know his own sexuality to be honest. They grew up in a northern city, working class and sheltered from the ability to fully explore. But Louis always knew that Luke was gorgeous. He was tall, had the darkest and thickest hair and he could get anybody. He never had an awkward phase in his life, just born perfect.

After sixth form, everyone scattered to do their own thing. Louis messed around a lot, not knowing what the hell he was going to do with his life. He moved here and there, working different jobs before he landed in London and started a low level role in radio. He liked it, enjoyed the creativity and the music and finding out that lo and behold, he actually is organised when he cares about something. So he stayed put and somehow bumped into Luke again and restarted that friendship.

By this point, he definitely knew he was gay. He slept with guys but he was never in a relationship. When Luke was suddenly a part of his life again, looking even more beautiful, Louis had it in his head that it was fate. So he practically threw himself at Luke at any given opportunity. It was probably embarrassing but he was young and Luke was older, unbelievably hot, and seemingly all Louis wanted. He must’ve got it right one night because Luke gave in and they slept together. It was bloody amazing because they kept doing it and now here they are, four years on and moved in.

“I’m gonna get dumplings and stuff from the Japanese place, okay?” Luke mentions that evening as he’s heading out. “Shouldn’t be long, pop on a film if you want.”

“Okay, babe.” Louis bites the inside of his mouth. He hates Japanese food or any food that’s even slightly exotic but Luke loves eating fancy.

He grabs the remote to browse Netflix, taking ages before playing Deadpool for the millionth time since the selection is shit, then snuggles into the corner of the sofa. He’s wearing one of Luke’s jumpers and it smells like him, like expensive cologne and wood, engulfing Louis’ smaller frame and making him smile. He reaches up to play with his hair a little, hoping that the way he quickly styled it into a fringe looks good. They have date night quite often but Louis always wants them to go really well and he hates thinking about how sometimes Luke will get distracted by his phone or fall asleep and it just kind of plateaus down to a boring night. It makes him feel like just about the crappiest boyfriend, bad at holding attention and uninteresting. So he cares if he looks good enough, is in a fun enough mood.

Before he can worry too much, Luke is back with dinner and they plate up, film continuing on the telly. It’s nice, Louis even eats a fair amount of food, and they drink quite a bit of red wine. He climbs into Luke’s lap after they finish with their plates and Luke lets him sit there for the rest of the film which doesn’t always happen because he gets annoyed with the extra weight after too long.

When the credits roll up, Luke fishes for the remote to turn the TV off then lays them down for a proper cuddle.

“Louis, I wanna talk to you about something.” Luke begins, stroking Louis’ hair.

Louis hums in acknowledgement to the statement and to allow Luke to go ahead.

“So I want to try something,” Luke clears his throat. “You know, in bed.”

Louis smiles into his chest. They’ve always had great sex, he kind of thinks deep down that’s how he’s held Luke down for so long, and even now with the precarious state of things the sex is amazing whenever they get round to it.

“Oh yeah?” Louis murmurs.

“Yeah, I think we’d both like it a lot.” Luke kisses his head. “But obviously you don’t have to say yes. Just an idea.”

“Spit it out then.”

“Okay, I think we should have a threesome.” Luke says.

Louis sits up abruptly to turn and face Luke directly. He’s smirking a little but probably nervous somewhere underneath all that bravado.

“Are you serious?” Louis questions. They’ve never done that before despite doing quite a bit of stuff.

“Uh, yeah.” Luke replies. “It’s come up before I think but we never did it. Why not?”

And yeah they have talked about it before. Louis’ kind of always wanted to do it because he’s a little bit of a slag in a healthy way but he’s never really seriously thought about in in the context of being in a serious relationship.

“Who would we do it with? Do you already have someone in mind?” Louis turns his body properly into an upright position across from his boyfriend, crossing his legs so that he’s sitting right.

“Yeah, I made friends with this guy who joined my gym and he’s pretty up for it.” Luke tells him.

“What?” Louis crinkles his eyebrows. “How does that even come up?”

“Dunno, really. We got chatting and he’s really busy with work and hasn’t dated in ages. Kind of admitted he needed a good night.” Luke explains.

“I don’t know him, I’m guessing.”

“No, I mean, you don’t but I reckon you’d like him.” Luke pauses for a beat. “He uh, he likes the look of you a lot.”

“What?”

“I showed him some pictures of you, that’s kind of when I got the idea.” Luke senses the apprehension and adjusts his approach. “Look, babe, it’s not like set in stone. We don’t actually have to do it but option’s there if we do. I just thought it’d be hot and honestly, the idea seems even more your thing than mine. You’ve always loved stuff like that and if you want to we can set it up and sort it out so everyone’s comfortable.”

Louis blushes slightly at Luke’s throwaway comment about his sex drive. It’s not untrue, that’s for sure.

“You’d be okay if I said no?” Louis bites his lip.

“‘Course I would be.” Luke pulls him back into his arms. “I love you. This is just an idea, only about sex. We’ve always been open with sex stuff so.”

“Do you fancy the guy?” Louis asks.

“I dunno, he’s fit but he’s not my type.” Luke seems to deliberate before saying his next words. “I think he’s your type, though.”

Louis snorts.

“You’re my type, idiot.” Louis swats him lightly.

“I’ll show you.”

Luke pulls his phone out and loads up the guy’s instagram page. He manoeuvres his arm around so that his hand sits on Louis’ chest and they’re both able to see the screen as he scrolls through.

The guy does look handsome. He’s got a great jaw, really pretty features and curly hair. His body looks well kept, big bulging muscles all over and tattoos too. He’s quite different from Luke but yeah, Louis does probably fancy him.

“He’s fit, yeah.” Louis murmurs.

“You starting to think about it?” Luke says lowly into his ear. “Him and me, both of us putting it in you.”

Louis flushes at the image of his gorgeous boyfriend and this hot bloke together, pleasuring him. His cock perks up, that’s for sure.

“Dunno, maybe.”

Luke sneaks his left hand to cup around Louis’ crotch as his right continues scrolling through the photos Louis is looking at.

“You are. Knew you’d like it.” Luke massages through the joggers, plumping him up even more.

Louis can’t stop picturing it and it’s getting him so riled up. He loves getting fucked and this idea is so dirty and he wants it so badly. It doesn’t take long for Luke to jerk him to orgasm, image of a stranger’s abs burned into his eyelids as he whimpers through the waves of pleasure.

Afterwards he gets so needy, begs Luke to fuck his mouth. He gets what he wants and the night ends with cum coated in and around his face, his throat sore and an affirmative for a threesome with his boyfriend and a guy named Harry.

-

It should be worrying how excited Louis is. A week on from Luke’s proposition, it’s the day they’ve arranged for Harry to come over. They discussed various ways to go about it at length after deciding that they were actually going through with it. Louis could’ve met Harry beforehand in a friendlier setting, they could’ve had dinner all together before the night, a hotel room was somewhere they could’ve all gone to. The goal was to have a really good night and make things as comfortable as possible. In the end, they decided on Harry coming over on Saturday night and just getting into it.

Louis and Luke are in their bed right now, kissing and rolling around. It’s tame and they’re still clothed in jeans and t-shirts but they wanted to get in the mood and warm up. That’s abundantly clear in the setting, room illuminated by heavily dimmed lights and candles. The curtains are drawn and the sheets are fresh and adorning a pattern that should hide potential stains.

They ate dinner hours ago and up until now, Luke’s been feeding him wine that stained his tongue and loosened up his muscles. Not he that he needed wine to want dick.

The faint ticking coming from a watch left out on their bedside table reminds Louis that Harry will be here any minute now. Soon enough, a buff man that he’s never met before is going to come to his home that he shares with his boyfriend all for the purpose of fucking him.

Louis whines into Luke’s hot, persistent mouth because he’s hard and he wants to be touched everywhere.

The doorbell rings.

They both halt their movements before Luke pulls his tongue out of Louis’ throat to go and greet their guest. As he does so, Louis waits impatiently with his hard-on begging for attention.

He can hear their muffled voices greeting each other and making whatever small talk. It’s not long before their footsteps loom and then the bedroom door opens and Louis has no idea if he should get up or stay where he is so he decides to sit there and roll with it.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Louis replies.

Harry’s voice is beautiful. It’s deep and rather enrapturing. His appearance doesn’t fail him either since his body is by far even more amazing in person. The skinny, black jeans and white henley he’s sporting could’ve been casual wear on any bloke on the streets but on Harry it looks couture.

“Harry, this is my boyfriend, Louis, and Lou, that’s Harry.” Luke introduces them.

“S’nice to meet you.” Harry’s green eyes have been fixed on Louis since he entered the room and it doesn’t really look as if they’ll waver any time soon. He does pause for a moment before deciding, fuck it, and tagging on another sentence. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Louis blushes and looks down coyly, a move known to drive boys wild.

“Thanks.”

“Enough of that, let’s get on with it.” Luke cuts into their interaction, voice a bit terse. Funny since he was the one who suggested another guy literally fuck his boyfriend.

Harry just grins, easy going as ever, and shrugs then starts taking off his clothes.

“I think Lou and I are gonna just pick up where we left off before you got here so just jump on in, alright?” Luke slaps Harry’s shoulder who grunts out in agreement before he gets back into bed and snogging Louis.

Louis lets Luke slip into his mouth and kiss him rougher than before while his hands tug at Louis’ shirt and trousers. He forgets about Harry’s presence as his boyfriend is trying to get him naked while also bruising up his lips.

He realises he’s completely bare when Harry slides in behind him to kiss his neck. The breath is warm and almost spicy, like heated mints, and Louis’ eyes remain closed while they kiss and lightly pet him.

The kissing goes on for a bit but he can feel the boners poking at him so it won’t last too long.

“You wanna go first?” Harry’s voice interrupts the slick sound of tongues.

“Yeah, okay. Might just slip it in him from behind, easier that way.” Luke replies.

“Shit, should I have asked him? Sorry, Louis.” Harry backtracks, worrying he had offended anyone.

“Nah, don’t worry.” Luke chuckles slightly. “He’s not gonna want any control. We can take it from here.”

Louis just listens to them, listens to his boyfriend practically saying he’s a slut for it, would let them do whatever to him. It’s so true and it makes him so hard.

“Alright, fair. Turn him around then.” The men make a swift move to turn Louis so that his back is facing Luke. That in turn means he’s met with Harry’s blown pupils. “Am I, uh, allowed to kiss him?”

“Yeah, yeah. Doesn’t bother me.” Luke tells him. Louis knows he’s already too fixated on Louis’ arse right now.

Harry is a bloody great kisser. His lips are pillowy and lovely to chase and his mouth is wet, tongue hungry where it laps and suckles. Harry smears the taste of mint everywhere for Louis to taste as he fondles at Louis’ crotch.

Meanwhile, Luke is rubbing his leaking head all around Louis’ rim. He can feel the precum coat the opening as his cheeks are slapped and spread.

“Your arse, baby, fuck.” Luke mutters into the sensitive shell of his ear. He knows his dirty words usually melt Louis down to a cockslut fast. “You fucking want it so bad, don’t you?”

Louis doesn’t, can’t, verbally reply. Harry won’t let up on shoving his hard tongue in and he’s now moved on to placing a hand over Louis’ and getting him to jack them off. It all sort of cuts off his breath, leaving very little room to talk to his boyfriend.

Turns out, Luke doesn’t need a reply to know to proceed because Louis feels his lubed, bulging head start to enter him at a steady pace. When he’s all in, Louis’ jaw hangs his mouth open for a few seconds as he adjusts to it. Harry carries on peppering his mouth and neck, though, undeterred by Louis’ momentary stillness.

He crashes his head into Harry’s hard chest when Luke starts pounding. His whimpers are lost in the dribbling breaths he imparts onto Harry’s salty skin as his prostate grows in sensitivity with every brush. Cutting off kisses leaves Harry to watch what’s happening behind him. His boyfriend is ploughing into him and a stranger is getting his dick wet from it.

“His arse is unreal, mate.” Harry speaks roughly.

“Try being inside it.” Luke replies, voice strained.

They’re talking over his head, almost like he’s not there or that he’s there to be looked at, to do stuff to but not have a say. It’s the kind of sex he loves most to be honest; he always wants it hard and borderline derogatory towards him.

“Need to get in him, sorry but I can’t hold off anymore.” Harry practically moans.

“That’s fine.” Luke answers easily. “I’ll fuck him doggy and you can have his mouth.”

Then he’s being hauled onto all fours, Luke’s dick still stuffed in him through the change of position so he feels every jostle, and Harry comes to kneel before his face. A large hand lifts up his chin, forcing eye contact between him and Harry.

“You okay?” Harry asks him softly but firmly.

Louis tells him yes but it must be so blatant to them both how desperate he is for Harry to shove his cock into his mouth. So he does. As soon as it’s in, Harry lets out a drawn out ‘fuck, yeah’, letting Louis adjust.

Luke is pretty big, Louis is reminded with every thrust, but Harry is different. He’s big too, Louis clocked that as soon as his boxers were whipped off, but he’s thicker and it curves more somehow. It feels strange filling his mouth but he likes the new taste. It’s actually euphoric to have heavy, musky cock rubbing on his tongue while his arse is getting fucked at the same time.

Maybe he’s imagining it but when he starts genuinely choking around Harry’s member, Luke’s hips quicken. His ego might be on high alert at the possibility that Louis is struggling with this dick more than his. Either way, the heated pace slackens his licks on the underside of the head, opening him up perfectly to allow Harry reins to take control.

They have at him from both ends for a few minutes, drilling in and out.

“Right, I think you need to have a go.” Luke breathes out as he slows down.

“Fucking, yes.” Harry sounds like he’s been bursting to shove Luke out a long time ago.

Louis expects them to change positions until Harry pipes up again.

“You mind if I bend him over something?” he asks.

“Uh, no, go ahead.” Luke seems taken aback by the request but he’s not put off. “S’long as I can see.”

Harry surveys the room, most likely looking for a place, then gets up off the bed. Louis and Luke just sit there and watch him which is kind of funny because they’re letting him run the show a bit even though this is their house, their relationship.

Harry goes over to the window and feels the sill with his hand, gouging the size probably. Louis’ heart jumps because he knows how deep it actually is, perfect for bending someone over it.

Seemingly having figured out the same thing he did, Harry beckons him over and he complies. As soon as he gets there, Harry gently places a hand on his neck then shoves him down so that he’s bent, face poking through the middle where the curtains were drawn. He can see the night sky and neighbouring buildings as Harry enters him.

“Shit, holy fuck.” Harry grunts. “You’re so tight.”

Then he’s thrusting into Louis at a speed and intensity that rivals Luke’s. Both of them have been discreet yet generous with the lube tonight because his hole feels flooded and the sound is obscene. He can also hear his boyfriend jacking himself off on the bed, obviously watching them. Over here, by the window, it kind of is just him and Harry. That feels so weird and maybe dirty because when he pictured this he always thought Luke would be there the whole time. And he is but right now, while Harry is slamming into him and making him gasp and cry, it’s hard to remember Luke’s name.

When his focus shifts away from the cock in his arse after the initial shock wore off into a nice rhythm, the realisation that anyone can look over to their apartment and see him right now hits home. They wouldn’t see much since the curtains are still closed and it’s just his face peering through but they’d see him with a slack mouth, eyes rolled to the back of his head and cheeks red hot.

“You’re so good. Took two cocks really well.” Harry mumbles. “How’s it feeling? Must be sore, you’ve been lovely all night just taking us. Yeah, fuck, feels like we just started though, that’s how tight you still are.”

“Feels good.” Louis croaks, voice gone from all the whimpering and having his throat hammered into earlier.

“Good, s’good.” Harry’s probably lost coherency now having drove his dick pretty hard for this long.

“Luke, mate, I’m gonna come any minute now.” Harry’s thrusts are getting erratic. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck,” Luke sounds gone too. “Just get him on his knees.”

Louis gets pulled back over nearer to the bed and away from the window. He drops down like they wanted him to and waits for Luke.

Both men stand before his kneeling form and stroke their hard, leaking dicks with tight fists. Louis looks up with glazed eyes and before he can open up, Harry’s lifting his face by the jaw and Luke is prying his mouth open with his thick thumbs.

“You look gorgeous, darling.” Luke groans, still wanking his prick.

Louis takes the compliment, appreciates it, but still hyper focused on getting what he wants. He’s naked, flushed and on his knees for them and it’s a little gross how much he wants it. The guys stare at him like he’s prey and after a few more strokes, they spurt and shoot off all over his face, moaning deeply and loudly. He has to stick his tongue out to catch because he needs a taste.

The cum soaks him, gets caught up in his long lashes, and it feels really nice. As soon as his orgasm finishes, Luke slumps over the bed as usual. Louis doesn’t mind though and pumps himself while he’s basking in the literal aftermath of pleasuring two men. It doesn’t take long for it to build and burst over, causing him to fall forward with a gasp.

When he opens his eyes, Luke is still sprawled on the bed but Harry is standing where he was before, watching Louis.

“I could’ve done that.” he says, almost frustratedly like he really wanted to wank Louis.

“S’fine.” Louis tells him because it is. He’s used to getting himself off during sex because he likes prioritising his partners.

As Louis is clambering up to get back on the bed, feeling spent, Luke has recovered from his high enough to announce he’s going for a shower before disappearing into the ensuite. He takes bloody ages to shower after sex because he loves how the hot water feels against his strained muscles. Louis is all too used to this as well so he wipes at his face with a tissue then settles in under the duvet for some rest to try and ground his floaty head.

“Does he always do that?”

Louis almost forgot that Harry’s still here but he is, stretched out beside him but over the covers. His body is still glistening with remnants of sweat and it looks languid, exuding a nice post-sex glow. His face is a bit frown-y though, God knows why.

“Yeah, he likes to clean up after sex.” Louis answers, voice still soft from everything.

“And you guys always do this power play? Like, you always let him be in control?” Harry is full of questions, it seems.

“Sorry, that’s intrusive, sorry.” Harry rushes to say when Louis looks at him a beat too long without answering.

“No, s’fine. I’m submissive in bed and yeah, we both like it when he just does whatever.” Louis says because it’s the truth and he’s fine with sharing.

“Um,” Harry seems to be treading lightly now. “What about aftercare, though?”

“Dunno. We just sleep after.” Louis shrugs.

Slowly, as not to startle him probably, Harry brings a hand to cup his left cheek.

“Don’t you need to like, be brought down?” he asks Louis gently, looking into his eyes with his own that have now mellowed back into mossy green.

Louis shrugs again. Of course he’d like cuddles and sweet nothings after sex. But he’s never really had it since he didn’t have boyfriends before Luke and Luke isn’t the most affectionate person. Harry’s questions are kind of making him uncomfortable and confusing him so he snuggles deeper into the sheets, snuffling and feeling needier than ever.

All of a sudden, he feels Harry engulf him in his strong arms and soft little kisses being planted on and around his forehead.

“Doesn’t matter.” Harry’s voice is calming, so much so that Louis thinks he’d happily listen to him recite instruction manuals. “You were so good, Louis. So beautiful and just perfect.”

Harry’s nice words are pressed into his ear in between Harry’s kisses and tight, reassuring hold. His thumbs rub air like circles on Louis’ hips and everything feels good again but not in a way that thrums energy in him. It’s more like serene good. Safe.

-

Harry leaves that night but Louis doesn’t know when because he fell asleep. It’s not important anyway because he left and that’s that. It was hot and he and Luke loved it but the night and Harry makes no impact on their life outside of being mentioned during sex. If they altered after every time they tried something in bed, they’d be dizzy and unstable as hell.

Only thing is, Louis pretends like he doesn’t but he does remember what Harry said to him after the sex. He’s not the first person to notice Luke’s lack of affection but it’s a big nerve for Louis. He tries so hard to keep their relationship good and steady, push away those niggling insecurities, but they emerge stronger every time someone on the outside catches on. Louis can deal with silly neediness, made up paranoia in his head, with Luke not being touchy feely. He can’t deal with there being an actual problem with them. He can’t deal with Luke not loving him the same way he loves Luke.

-

For some reason, the Starbucks across from Louis’ work shuts down. It annoys him because it’s where he goes for his lunch or to get a drink and snacks whenever he has the time or craving. He doesn’t give a shit that it’s Starbucks, he gives a shit that it’s convenient and that it’s been part of his routines for years now. Luke always tells him that he should pack a lunch or go out for lunch with friends, stuff Luke himself does, but Louis is too lazy for that kind of planning.

So for lunch today, he’s venturing into the nearest café aside from the old Starbucks. It looks pretentious as hell and he’s scared that they’ll only have healthy green stuff. Or raw stuff. He has no idea what a raw diet even is and he doesn’t want to find out, thanks.

Turns out, the selection isn’t too bad. Everything is wooden because it’s supposed to be rustic and the overhead lights are bulbs stuck onto car tyres but they have BLTs and iced coffee so he’s cool with it. Only thing left to decide is if he wants to risk sinking into chairs that look like onions from their bulbous shape, swinging as if that’s helpful when people are trying to eat, or if he should eat lunch at his desk like a saddo.

“Louis?”

Louis turns in the direction his name came from to find Harry. As in, the Harry he’s met once for a threesome.

“Um, hi.” Louis waves a hand holding his sandwich like an idiot.

“It’s, uh, Harry. You know, from,” Harry trails off.

“I remember, mate. Not that slaggy.”

Harry trips over his own tongue trying to argue against that and apologise for any implications.

“I was joking.” Louis snorts.

And Harry smiles with relief. He looks really really good in a stripy button up, chest exposed, and hair casually swept all over the place. He fits right into this place.

“So, how’re you doing?” Harry asks him.

“Good, good. Just on me lunch break.” Louis wafts his filled hands in front of Harry’s face as proof.

“That’s cool. I’m having a coffee, actually should get another one since I’ve been here for ages mooching their free wifi.” Harry grins at him and Louis smiles back. “Do you wanna sit with me?”

Does Louis want to sit with a guy who put his penis in him while his boyfriend watched?

“Yeah, alright.”

Apparently, yes. Louis scoots into a seat across from Harry’s and idly starts his lunch as Harry goes off to order that coffee he mentioned earlier. The table is scattered with bits of paper, fanned out around an open Macbook. It looks like Harry was really hard at work on something and Louis is unsure on whether he’s curious or not. He thinks about that as he bites into his sandwich. What does he even know about Harry? They literally met once and the encounter wasn’t exactly filled with conversation. He’s sat here now with close to an hour ahead of presumedly time spent in Harry’s company and he doesn’t know if he wants that.

“I got you a cookie.” Harry returns with his drink and a chocolate treat that he places in front of Louis.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Louis says, taken back. “But thanks. Chocolate’s my favourite.”

Harry just grins and sits down.

The rest of lunch goes well in Louis’ opinion. Him and Harry get along really well and they find it easy to talk about a bunch of things. Harry is unlike the people Louis usually knows, with his quirks and sweet charm mixed with a beautifully dry sense of humour. The feeling of having Harry’s intense gaze on him is almost bewitching and Louis doesn’t even notice how trance-like it is until he thinks back on it later with a shiver going down his spine at the memory.

-

They see each other regularly after that lunch. It’s always completely accidental but bound to happen since the café is now Louis’ go-to and has been Harry’s spot for ages before. They bump into each other at various times whether it be lunch or just before work or after a long day. Louis likes chatting to Harry. He would be thinking of something completely random like an opinion on a TV show then mention it to Harry during one of their chance encounters and receive an enthusiastic reaction. They would talk out his random thoughts, debating and discussing and it always feels so easy.

“I just don’t get why you would fight so much in a relationship.” Louis says.

It’s Friday evening and Louis came to the café straight after work because Luke is away for the weekend and he can’’t be bothered to deal with being all by himself at home on a Friday night. Harry was here working on his laptop as usual so he bought them smoothies and snacks and they’ve been talking for ages since then, the current topic being reality shows.

“Because they have really strong feelings.” Harry offers.

Louis scoffs. “That’s so stupid. If you love someone, you wouldn’t like to see them angry or upset let alone be the cause of it.”

“I agree with you there.” Harry nods. “But don’t you think a relationship should have passion?”

“Yeah, obviously. You need good sex with your partner.” Louis replies.

“No, I didn’t mean sex.” Harry says. “Like, okay, I don’t think fighting with your partner is good or healthy and like I do think a lot of people mistake that for passion. And the other assumption is what you said, like passion equals sex. But I’m saying that if you really love someone, you need to be passionate about them. As in, you should be really receptive to them and all your emotions associated with them should be especially strong. If they’re hurt, you should desperately want to comfort them, if they accomplished something you should be bursting with pride. And you should want to make them so happy because catering to them isn’t a chore if their happiness makes you feel so light and warm.”

Louis is quiet after Harry finishes talking. It makes perfect sense to him and Harry described love in a way he could never have been able to verbalise. But for some reason, it makes him feel sad too.

“You ever felt like that, then?”

“No.” Harry tells him. “I’ve never been in love but I reckon that’s what it takes to be and anything less probably isn’t proper love.”

“How could you possibly know then? You’ve basically just made up a definition of love since you’ve never felt it.” Louis presses.

“Because I can imagine.” Harry pauses to look at Louis intently. “Like I can imagine having someone beautiful, who makes me laugh and is kind and well, I know I couldn’t not feel those things.”

Louis has to look away. It’s hard for him to hear about love in that way and have to bring out his own relationship to hold up for comparison.

-

He doesn’t know why he does it or rather, why he does it with some sort of expectation but Louis decides to tell Luke about his sort of friendship with Harry.

“So uh, I’ve been bumping into Harry these days since I started going to a different place for lunch. And like, we’ve been hanging out.” Louis says, somewhat out of the blue. Luke’s cooking them a stir-fry and he’s just hanging about the breakfast bar like a lemon.

“Sorry, who’ve you been hanging out with?” Luke asks in between gathering his veg and chucking it in the wok.

“Harry, you know, the guy from your gym? That we had a threesome with?” Louis clarifies, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Oh, right. You know we don’t bump into each other as much anymore at the gym. My routine’s completely changed since I started trying to put in more hours at work.” Luke is blasé as ever, stirring away with his back to Louis still.

“Yeah so he goes to the place near my work and I dunno, we see each other a lot there.” Louis tells him.

“That’s cool. Harry’s a nice bloke.”

“Right.” Louis says. He has no fucking idea what he’s expecting but he can’t help himself from pushing. “So you’re alright with it?”

“Yeah, why not?” Luke finally turns around since his stir-fry is now basically done.

“You know, because.”

“Fucksake, Louis. What do you want me to do? Get all weird and pissy just because you’re talking to some bloke we both fucked? How old are we again?” Luke’s doing that thing Louis hates where he acts above Louis, treats Louis like a child.

“What the fuck? I don’t want anything, just thought you’d be a bit more weirded out by it like,” Louis argues but without much heat.

“Don’t try and provoke me into something, Louis. I hate that crap. We’re supposed to be in a mature relationship but you’re out here pulling tricks like some basic psycho girlfriend. I’m not having it.” Luke huffs and turns back to plate up his own dinner. “I’m just gonna go to my office and eat.”

He leaves it at that and Louis feels like such shit. He didn’t mean to make it into a thing. He just. He just feels fucking needy sometimes and he wants reassurance in the most pathetic way. It’s not okay but he thinks about when they go clubbing and everyone throws themselves at Luke or when Luke makes new friends left, right and centre. All of that evokes something in Louis. He gets jealous because he loves Luke so much and he’s always terrified of losing him. And it’s probably unhealthy and immature but he doesn’t understand why Luke doesn’t feel the same about him.

Louis skips dinner to go for a shower because he’s not really hungry and he’d rather have a little cry there than annoy Luke even more by crying in front of him.

-

Louis is still in a rubbish mood the next day. Nothing really happened after him and Luke fought; they just went to bed. And later tonight Luke will kiss him and let them cuddle to smooth things over and yeah, should be all good again.

At lunch, Louis wanders over to the café as usual where Harry is sitting in a corner booth. The other man probably senses Louis’ low mood easily so he smiles at Louis and pulls him into the seat. He gives Louis a brief hug then says he’ll go up and get a lunch for him. He ends up getting some chicken thing and proceeds to sauce it and put the straw into Louis’ iced coffee for him. For a second there Louis thought he’d start feeding him.

“You okay?” Harry asks gently as he tucks into the food.

“Yeah, m’fine. Thanks.” Louis replies.

He eats his chicken while Harry does whatever on his Mac. When he’s done and just sitting there sipping his drink solemnly, Harry pushes the laptop away.

“C’mere.” Harry leans himself into the corner then brings Louis under his arm. They’ve never really gone this far in terms of being touchy feely but it feels nice. Natural. So Louis droops his body lax and smushes his cheek into Harry’s chest. He’s still clutching at his coffee with sweater paws, drinking it with his eyes closed. “Wanna hear a story?”

Louis just hums in reply and Harry tells his story. It turns out to be a very pointless story of Harry’s dream about a train, drawn out by the man’s monotonous voice. But Louis enjoys it anyhow. He likes trains and Harry’s voice and Harry’s smell.

-

Louis’ negative thoughts about his and Luke’s relationship seem unshakable these days. For four years it was fine. For four years, Louis has always managed to focus on the good and get on with it. For these past few months though, the bad plagues him.

It’s a vicious cycle of feeling let down by everything Luke denies him, feeling needy then feeling guilt ridden for asking for too much.

Like right now, they’re eating dinner. It’s a curry that Luke’s made and Louis is forcing himself to swallow the heap of spinach on his plate. He hates spinach and he’s said it a thousand times but apparently Luke loves spinach and Louis doesn’t want to annoy him by picking it out. He doesn’t want Luke to make him feel like crap the same way he does when Louis eats fast food or has a beer rather than some posh whisky.

“Louis, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about my job.” Luke says all of a sudden. “I’m pretty sure I’m getting this promotion at the end of the year and it’s gonna be mad for me for a while when I get it. And obviously we need to get married soon since we’ve been together nearing five years and our lives are starting to get serious. This promotion for example, it’s gonna pay loads more so I need to be thinking about assets and stuff. Basically what I’m saying is that we need to start thinking about a wedding soon, preferably before December.”

What he said takes Louis aback.

“What are you saying?”

“That we should get married soon.” Luke grins at him like this is normal.

“Are you proposing to me?” Louis asks.

“If you wanna put it that way, yeah.” Luke shrugs. “We don’t really need all of that cheesy stuff. I can get you a ring when I’ve got time but I reckon we could just wait for our wedding rings since we should be actually tying the knot in a couple of months.”

Louis has no words. They’ve spoken about marriage before but Louis thought he made it clear how he feels about it. Hell, he thought it was clear how normal people feel about it. He’s not asking for fireworks or anything but Luke’s literally sitting across from him and his shitty spinach and talking about their future like it’s a carton of milk that needs picking up from Tesco.

“Luke, do you love me?” Louis asks quietly.

“‘Course I do.” Luke answers him.

“You know what? I don’t think you do.”

Luke puts down his spoon to frown confusedly.

“Yeah, that’s what you mean when you don’t want to hold my hand or let me get close with your friends or remember stupid little things about me. It means you don’t love me. And I wish at least one of us would’ve had the guts to say it in those four years but at least I’m saying it now so we don’t go another four years holding our breath.” Louis’ heart is racing as he stands up from the table.

“Louis, I don’t know what you’re on about.” Luke protests weakly.

“Yes, you do.” Louis purses his lips together. “We’re done, Luke. Let’s give ourselves a chance to actually be happy.”

“Louis,”

Louis walks into the hallway then outside the front door. He keeps going until he’s on the pavement in front of his building, barely noticing the light rain sifting down around him.

-

What Louis wants to do is the right thing. He wants to go to Zayn’s or his mum’s and stay there for a day or two, being coddled a little after telling them things just didn’t work out with Luke. Then he wants to come back to the flat and have a long talk with Luke. After that, he wants to decide on a logical way of separating from his partner of four years, mourn that relationship respectfully then move on with the rest of his life.

He ends up calling Harry.

“Hey.”

Harry gave him his number during one of their meet ups at the café but he’s never really used it.

“Hi.” Louis pauses. “Are you at home?”

“Uh, yeah? Lou, what’s up?” Harry sounds rightly confused.

“Where do you live?” It takes a second for Louis to think how all of this might sound. “Sorry. I just wanna see you.”

The line’s quiet after that. Harry can definitely sense the precarious nature of the situation.

“I’ll text you the address, alright?”

Louis hangs up to wait for the text. When he gets it, he copies it into Google Maps and starts walking the blue path. He glares at the phone screen, even through the dots of water gradually blanketing the glass, so that he’s hyper focused on the directions and nothing else.

He doesn’t really know how long it takes but he reaches Harry’s flat eventually. Almost as soon as he knocks on the door, it opens.

“Louis, um, hi. Come in.” Harry greets him.

It’s a bit weird but Louis seemingly has no filter tonight so he starts talking straight away.

“Do you remember when you said about how it feels to love someone?” Harry doesn’t give him affirmation but he doesn’t need it. “Do you think you could feel that for me?”

“Yes.” Harry answers him before what he thought would be an inevitable awkward silence settled in.

That’s nice to hear.

“Okay, well, I think I’m falling in love with you.” Instead of even trying to find composure or rein it in, Louis plunders on with the hole he’s digging. “And I know it’s bad because I’m supposed to love Luke but I’m tired of worshipping someone and I don’t want to worship you. I just want to love you.”

Maybe Harry needed to say something back to that and this should sort of become a moment. But it can’t because Louis’ teeth start chattering like crazy which is when he realises that he’s wet from the rain, joggers and thin t-shirt damp and uncomfortable against his cold skin.

“Shit, Louis. You’re freezing.” Harry’s obviously noticed. “Come on, let’s get you warm.”

They go to Harry’s bedroom, presumedly for a change of clothes. Harry leaves him next to the bed to rummage around in his drawers. When he’s back with stuff in his hands, he frowns at the state Louis’ in because he’s now shivering like an idiot.

“You’re almost blue.” Harry comes up to him and instead of giving him the change of clothes that would probably solve the problem, he drops them carelessly on the bed only to grab Louis’ hands instead. He cups them in his own larger ones and starts to gently rub before blowing warm air on them. In this moment, Louis probably can’t swallow for the life of him. And why the fuck are the lights in here so dim? Nothing’s helping the fact that they’re too close and that the tension has skyrocketed in seconds flat.

Louis’s head is mantra of ‘fuck, I shouldn’t do this’ so of course, he lets Harry kiss him. Then he lets Harry nudge him onto the bed and strip him naked.

Harry’s mouth and tongue are on him like they’re gagging for a taste of his gaspy breath. Louis’ damp hair must be in knots from how hard he’s being pressed into the pillow by Harry’s relentless snogging and groping. It’s not even long before he’s letting Harry stick a finger in him and coat his walls with lube. He had sex this morning but it still hurts when Harry pushes his hard dick in and starts fucking him.

They haven’t said anything because they’re both scared of breaking through the spell and putting a stop to it. So it’s just Harry grunting into his neck while he thrusts Louis all the way up against the headboard. It’s a nice, deep fuck and Louis can’t help but sense the familiarity from the last time Harry was in him, no matter how hazy it is.

Both of them start to calm down after the initial eagerness but Harry’s cock is still rock hard even when he slows down his pace. It makes Louis go all sensitive from just how much pressure it puts in him, causing him to whimper and squirm. That in turn gets Harry staring at him and biting his lip, nostrils flaring and muscles clenching like he’s aware that he’s wrecking Louis’ little body.

Suddenly, Louis’ phone starts to ring. They ignore it at first because of obvious reasons. But it doesn’t stop, keeps ringing and ringing for ages.

“Fucksake.” Harry groans, his jaw tight and teeth gritted.

Louis needs to stop the ringing so he pats his hand around for the phone and stupidly answers it.

“Hey,” It’s Luke. “I don’t know how things escalated like that and I can’t believe you just took off. Louis, we need to talk about…”

If Louis’ being honest, the words start to fuzz into white noise because he’s got a dick constantly shoved into him. All he’s aware of is that Luke’s on the phone he’s clutching at extra tightly and that he needs to end this call right now. He also realises what a slut he is for talking to his ex while another bloke is inside of him straight after they broke up.

He’s been biting the inside of his mouth to stop any sound coming out and right now, he’s closed his eyes to concentrate better and preps himself to say the briefest sentence possible.

“Luke, stop, I need you to give me some space.”

He hopes that suffices because it’s all he can give since his prostate is being rubbed raw right now and pulls the phone away from his ear. He hangs up and drops the phone out of his palm before Harry quickly swoops in and swipes it off the bed entirely until it thuds on the floor. Then he bends down so that his body covers Louis’ entirely and brings his arms around to replace the mattress that was against Louis’ back.

“Was that your boyfriend?” he rasps into Louis’ ear.

Louis can’t form any thoughts to explain anything when he’s being pounded so roughly. He doesn’t answer for a while because his mind is honestly blank and his dick too hard with no relief.

“I don’t care.” he ends up saying breathily. “Want you to be my boyfriend.”

Harry kisses him hard and thrusts into him even harder until he’s coming filthily into Louis. His moan shakes Louis with the deep timbre and he could cry from how desperate he is to orgasm himself. He reaches down to toss off his prick but only manages one or two strokes before Harry bats his hand away to do the job himself. His palm is both rough and smooth and he’s rubbing Louis against his unbelievable abs so it’s only a matter of time until Louis shoots off between them.

They break apart to lay on the sheets and come down. Louis is absolutely shattered from it all and doesn’t know how he ended up here of all places.

“Do you think we’ll ever have sex without Luke?” Harry breaks the silence.

It’s dead inappropriate but Louis laughs loudly. This entire thing is a bit fucked up but he can’t care about that. He did everything right with Luke, followed all the sensible paths and was the person nobody would bat an eyelid at. And that put him precariously close to marrying someone who doesn’t even love him. That made him unhappy.

So now he’s going to have to say screw it to the bloody norm. He met Harry through a threesome with his boyfriend and yeah, he might love him now and that’s funny. It’s why he’s still laughing but at least he’s not miserable like he has been for God knows how long.

“We broke up, you know.” Louis tells him after he’s settled down.

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” Harry replies, making Louis snap his head towards him lazily scratching at his stomach while staring at the ceiling.

“Are you serious?”

“I’m not saying it’s cool to cheat because it’s not. But, like,” Harry turns to face him. “Always knew you should be with me.”

Louis looks at his brilliant green eyes and he feels it. It’s not that he wasn’t in love with Luke because he definitely was so he knows that feeling at the bottom of his belly. But he’s never known it accompanied by this completely new warmth of comfort. He feels excited and happy and then there’s reciprocation of those exact feelings reflected back from the boy in front of him.

“Are you not scared?” Louis bites his lip anxiously as he questions Harry.

“What, that I liked you so much from the get go?” Louis blinks at him. “I know we both felt it. I think it was mutual, that spark of attraction. But then we got to know each other and we’re so similar in so many ways that it just kind of happened.”

“What did?”

“This.”

As Louis continues to look at Harry, he understands. They’ve fallen for each other from the second they met all those months ago and they never said it aloud because of Luke but they both felt it.

Louis doesn’t want to say anything more so he presses them closer and kisses Harry sweetly on his awaiting lips.

-

Louis stays at Harry’s flat for a week. He has no idea how he manages to do that because he never asked Harry if he could do it and to be honest, if he did and Harry said yes, he’d freak out over why the guy is happy for them to live together in his home this early on.

He stayed over that first night then woke up to Harry cooking them breakfast. They spent that whole day talking about everything. He told Harry about his relationship with Luke from start to finish before they talked about their feelings for each other. It was clear that the only thing they can do now, what with having fallen halfway in love with each other by accident, is to date. They recognise all the problems from how they met to how fresh out of a serious relationship Louis is but they’d rather live with the unconventional than be unhappy apart.

That conversation was long and at the end of it, Harry wanted him to stay and have dinner. He did that and it lead to sex so he stayed the night again.

They obviously had the work during the days after but Louis kept finding himself back over at Harry’s. Both of them wanted to spend time with one another whether that be watching Netflix or kissing or talking. It felt natural to stay with Harry and do all of those things that they’ve been wanting to for ages and just now finally getting the freedom to.

“You’re gorgeous.” Harry is thumbing at Louis’ cheekbone where they’re laid out on his sofa.

“So’re you.”

Harry kisses him gently then moves to nose behind his ear where Louis is ticklish. He giggles at the light feel of Harry’s nose and lips back there.

“Stop being so cute.” Harry mumbles.

“Sorry.”

“No, unacceptable.” Harry huffs. “You need to make it up to me.”

Louis slaps Harry’s chest with his palm. “Stop trying to have sex with me, you maniac.”

They’ve been having so much sex that Louis is starting to become concerned for his poor body.

“Don’t wanna have sex with you.” Harry pouts. “Wanna take you out on a date, wanna introduce you to my friends and buy you flowers.”

“Oh yeah, baby, say more things like that.” Louis moans.

Harry snorts.

“You can do that.” Louis says. “But I gotta get my stuff from my ex’s place first. And sort my life out.”

“But that’ll take aaages.” Harry whines.

“M’worth the wait, aren’t I?”

“You really are, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry grabs his arse and plants a hard kiss to his lips. “Up you get then, I’ll drive you.”

At the back of his mind, Louis knows that that’s not a good idea. Having said that, he can’t exactly move his stuff anywhere without a car so he lets Harry drive him back over to Luke’s.

-

“We’ll take the stuff to my friend Zayn’s place. I’ll, um, I’ll stay with him for a bit until I find something. That’s sensible, right?” Louis mentions his plans to Harry minutes before they pull up at his old flat.

“Yeah, if that’s what you want then that’s fine. He’s near here?” Harry replies.

“He’s not far, no. Still a decent distance from work and that.” Louis says.

“Okay, cool.”

Then they arrive at the building where Harry parks his car right in front of.

“Give me some time to pack my things, is that alright?” Louis says as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“Yep, that’s fine. Ring me or text if you need a hand.” Harry says.

“Okay, love.” Louis shoots him a smile then opens the car door to get himself out.

He hurries inside and takes the lift up to his floor. He literally took nothing when he left last week so he doesn’t have a key and he’s currently wearing one of Harry’s jumpers. He has no choice but to knock on the door.

Luke takes a minute but he answers, looking from surprised to annoyed pretty quickly.

“Hey, Luke.” Louis says. This is awkward. “I’ve just come to get some of my stuff.”

He manages to get himself through the door and beelines for their bedroom. He grabs his suitcase from the wardrobe and starts chucking clothes in.

“What the fuck, Louis?” Luke followed him in and is now standing there staring as Louis carries on hurriedly getting his most important belongings together. “You’re seriously gonna be this much of an arse?”

Louis prickles at that then sighs out loud, carrying on without looking at Luke.

“Please, Luke. I just wanna get my things, don’t make it difficult.”

“What? You literally walked out on me and disappeared for a week. I’m your boyfriend, you can’t do that.” Luke tells him.

“You’re not my boyfriend, we broke up. And I said everything I needed to before I left.”

“Are you being serious? We’ve been together for four fucking years, Louis.” Luke is getting worked up, that much is obvious from his angry tone.

“You didn’t show it.” Louis mutters under his breath.

“Louis, how is this happening? Stop acting crazy for a minute.” Luke is being dense on purpose and it’s pissing Louis right off. He speeds up his packing, wanting desperately to leave before things get out of hand.

“Luke, I don’t think we should be together anymore. I don’t think you really love me and I want us to move on. Maybe we can talk more later but right now, neither of us are in a good headspace so let’s leave it. I came to get my stuff, that’s all. Please stop shouting at me.” Louis steadies his voice to avoid worsening Luke’s current temper.

“This is ridiculous!” Luke cries out.

Louis knows that Luke would never hurt him but he’s getting really uncomfortable now so he slams the case’s lid closed and zips it up. He’s got all the essentials anyway. He just wants to leave now.

He wheels the luggage out of the room then out of the flat. When his lift opens up to the ground floor, he realises that Luke has followed him down through the staircase. He doesn’t want to deal with this. The door is right there so he dashes for it and makes his way outside. As soon as he’s out, Harry must’ve spotted him from the car because he opens the car door and steps onto the pavement to come and help with the suitcase.

Even as Louis rushes, he knows this is going to go to shit soon.

He’s right because seconds later, Luke comes bursting out and sees him with Harry straightaway. Louis scrunches up his face to await his reaction which turns out to be laughter.

“I get it now.” Luke chuckles. “So you’ve been sleeping with him? You cheated on me and now you’re leaving. Could’ve just said that.”

“I didn’t cheat on you Luke, I swear.” Louis turns around to say.

“Bullshit.” Luke spits. “I always knew you were a slag. Everyone fucking knew it. He probably wasn’t even the only one in the four years. And I bloody introduced you. You really have some nerve, both of you.”

Louis has to pinch the skin on his thigh to stop himself from crying. Luke’s words are horrid and they’re making him feel like shit.

“Luke, I’ve never cheated on you ever.” Louis grits out.

“Give it a rest.” Luke scoffs. He then turns his attention to Harry. “You know what, good luck with him. He’s a slut and you know it.”

Louis really really wants to get out of there now. He’s sort of frozen to the spot, in shock and ashamed by what somebody who he loved for so long really thinks of him.

Just then, Harry walks up to Luke and speaks directly into his ear. Louis can’t hear exactly what he says but he thinks it’s something along the lines of telling him to back off and never to speak to Louis like that again. After the brief words, Harry silently puts the suitcase in the trunk and gently pushes Louis into the car and they drive off, leaving Luke to stew on the pavement.

Nobody’s ever stood up for him so directly before, apart from maybe his mum and Zayn. No guy had ever done it, that’s for sure. As they’re driving, Harry reaches out to take his hand and hold it, rubbing his thumb on the back of Louis’ hand in comforting circles.

“Don’t listen to anything he said.”

Louis remains quiet and they drive on for a bit longer before Harry pulls up to the side of an empty road. He gets out of the car to come around to Louis’ side where he opens to door to slide in, placing Louis on top of his lap. He holds him close and strokes his back softly and Louis can’t help but cry a little.

"S’okay to cry, Lou.” Harry continues to stroke him. “What he said was ugly and they’re not true. You’re the kindest person I know.”

Louis closes his eyes to try and simmer his emotions down. The whole encounter with Luke was awful and he feels unbelievable sadness right now but for what it’s worth, it did at least show him that he made the right decision.

They stay in that spot until Louis calms down. He manages to get up Zayn’s address for Harry’s GPS and then they’re driving away for good this time.

-

**Epilogue**

Louis lasts two days at Zayn’s house before he’s back at Harry’s.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was decent, I found it choppier than some of my other works and I postponed posting it in hopes that I could add more plot but honestly, I couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> If you did enjoy it please leave me some kudos and comments and reblog the [fic post](http://darlou.tumblr.com/post/177252563728/wholehearted-au-louis-meets-harry-through-a) since I appreciate all of your feedback so much! Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
